


Sisters By Blood Friends By Choice

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Soul Bond, Swearing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Wynonna and Waverly spend some quality sister time together after getting an unwelcoming interruption of the undead kind!(Please note: This is a short fic due to a limited amount of time today) Also please note: This is strictly a sisterly bond type of fic not a pairing fic.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, sister - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Sisters By Blood Friends By Choice

Wynonna and Waverly sit in the grass talking, enjoying the homestead. They start reminiscing about their past, but then turn their attention to the present. The bond they share is unbreakable! They are hoping for a quiet afternoon together and so far all seems quiet. 

"So babygirl, you decided to spend time with me instead of your Haught wife I see." Waverly giggles, "We'll be spending time together later so right now it's just you and me, it's family time." Wynonna smiles and places her hand on top of Waverly's, gently squeezing it. 

"Can we just freeze time, then we can spend even more time hanging out." Waverly laughs at Wynonna's statement, "It would be nice, wouldn't it?" 

Waverly takes a deep breath, taking in all the beauty of the homestead. Wynonna just smiles but suddenly her smile fades. They both hear noise, like footsteps coming up behind them! They slowly turn around and suddenly a zombie like creature is there, he quickly grabs Waverly before she can do anything! "Wynonna!!!" Waverly screams as he drags her back further away from her sister. 

Wynonna quickly runs over to her truck where she left the Peacemaker. "Are you leaving me?" Waverly yells. Wynonna doesn't answer but flings open her truck door and grabs her gun. Meanwhile the zombie inches closer to her holding Waverly. "Let her go, or make your peace!" Wynonna aims the gun at the zombie. The zombie growls not letting go of Waverly.

"Fine then be that way!" Wynonna says as she aims the gun at the zombie. "Stand still babygirl, move your head to the right though." Waverly does as instructed and Wynonna manages to shoot the zombie without hitting her sister! The zombie turns to dust! Waverly runs up to Wynonna and hugs her! "Nice shot sis!" 

"I aim to please." Wynonna replies. Waverly can't help but laugh at Wynonna's puns. "So are we safe, I mean can we continue our sisterly time on the homestead or are more zombies gonna come?" Waverly asks. "I'll keep my Peacemaker with me but I think we'll be fine now, seemed like a stray." 

"You talk as if zombies are like lost cats or dogs." Wynonna laughs at her comment. "So you do know that nothing will change between us right?" Waverly says. "You're about to be married, of course things are gonna change." 

"You'll always be important to me and still a top priority and plus Nicole really loves you too." Wynonna does a half grin. "I know and she's a really great person, I pick em good." Wynonna jokes. "You didn't pick Nicole for me, I met her at Shorty's." Wynonna sighs, "I was only kidding." Waverly doesn't say another word and she hugs Wynonna tight. "I love you." Wynonna smiles, "I love you too babygirl." 

"We should probably head in soon it's going to start getting dark." Waverly says. "Yeah we've been out here for a quite a while, we should go inside and watch a movie." Wynonna and Waverly head inside and talk about what movie they wanna watch.

Well, seeing it's getting closer to Halloween, how about Twitches?" Wynonna's eyes light up. "Yes, I love that movie, such a good choice!" They sit down and watch the movie together. Waverly leans her head on Wynonna's shoulder. "Do you ever wish we had magical powers?" Waverly asks. 

"Honestly, yeah I do wish it." Waverly grins, "What kind of powers would you wanna have?" Wynonna thinks, "Hmm the power to turn the homophobes gay cause then they wouldn't shit on gay people anymore." Waverly high fives Wynonna. "Okay I'm down for that!"

"In all seriousness though I'd wanna do a protection spell to keep you protected always and have the power to freeze time." Waverly nods, "I honestly think I'd want those powers too, along with being able to just say spell that would make all the animals have a home." 

"Why do I have a feeling you would use your powers for revenge." Waverly says to her sister. "Well if you think that, you are wrong, I mean hey I did see the craft and what happened to Nancy." Waverly nods, "Yeah, good point." 

"I think you'd want me to do a spell and find you the perfect sister." Wynonna jokes. "Oh my gosh, hell no because I already have the perfect sister!" Wynonna laughs, "I'm far from perfect babygirl." 

"Fair point, but no one is perfect and you're perfect to me." Waverly exclaims. Wynonna tries to hold back tears but can't fully and a tear runs down her cheek. Waverly gently wipes the tear away and kisses her sister on the cheek. 

Wynonna puts her arm around Waverly as they finish watching the movie. "So what should we do after the movie, to end our sisterly night?" Wynonna asks. "We could get on the boxing gloves." Waverly jokes. "Oh I'd kick your ass babygirl, so I wouldn't advise it." Wynonna jokes back. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Waverly laughs, "Seriously though I think we should just spend another hour talking and then call it a night." Wynonna nods, "Sounds like a good plan to me." 


End file.
